Ryuk's Day off
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: How did Ryuk spend his day off? Through madness obviously. Rated for language.


**So here it is, another fanfic of one of my new favourites! I never thought I'd get into Death Note honestly, let alone write about it! I entered after recommending the anime to someone and thought of watching it myself. In in instant I fell in love with the context :D It's an awesome anime indeed!**

 **And Ryuk is my favourite character, no matter what he does—I mean who could rock the Gothic look, have a craving for apples and be merciless whilst being funny? Total badass work.  
** **Anyways, this story takes place after L locks Light and Misa in solitary confinement. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Light Yagami had now spent a week in solitary confinement under the suspension of being _Kira_ under the supervision of L. And so far, the killings had stopped, confirming that indeed Light Yagami—sub-cautiously or otherwise—was _Kira_.

But was this the plan all along?

"Get rid of it," Light said to no one in particular, however it was loud enough to be heard by someone.

"Huh?" a voice came to him and only him, questioning the decision. Light gave a gentle nod, and that sufficed enough.

"Alright," the voice answered and before long the murky stone room had a pin drop silence instilled within it. Light was certain that his plan was now set in motion.

However, the source of the mysterious voice was careless towards his plan. For being Light Yagami's now-former Shinigami, Ryuk was pleased to be relieved from his duties. With a simple "later" and an even casual wave Ryuk trotted out of the room along with his Death Note, as per the agreement made between him and Light.

* * *

"Hm, now what to do?" Ryuk wondered about his next escapade when from the corner of his vision he spotted a fat guard with a fatter belly, swinging his baton around while waddling through like he owned the place. A sly smile crept on Ryuk's lips. The guard continued to hum along, blissfully unaware of the creeping danger cowering in the shadows, or standing right in front of him.

Through some inexplicable impulsive act, the guard decided to stop dead in his tracks and smoke a cigarette, unbeknownst that he was standing right in front of Ryuk, not that he would be aware of it anyways.

Ryuk's plan to impishness was in full motion and he didn't even have to move a muscle.

"Perfect," he purred to himself before he tore a small piece of paper from his Death Note, crumpled it and threw it at the copper's most sensitive place—just under his belly.

"Hm?" the portly policeman felt something graze by his gut, he tried to look at it but his hill of a stomach came in the way. He crouched forward just a little to see over it, his trained eyes spotted a small piece of paper. And just as he lifted his head up again, immediately his eyes met with crimson pupils surrounded by yellow.

" _Boo."_

The officer yelped, jumped up and fell on his flat ass. He shook his head hard trying to get rid of the disturbing image of the bizarre, almost paranormal eyes staring right at him; he thought he was just hallucinating. He looked up and suddenly met the supernatural.

"Hello," Ryuk waved at the shocked guard. The petrified guard turned pale before screeching out a loud cry that echoed through the corridors, it even managed to be heard by Light.

" _What the?"_ Light thought as his ears picked up the yell coming from within the solitary confinement. _"What's going on?"_

Immediately the other guards rushed to the terrified guard who was quivering in fear like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"I— I—" the guard stuttered, pointing at Ryuk standing with his devious smile and a forked tongue. "Gha—Ghost!" he cried at the sight of the Shinigami waving at him.  
The others looked at the direction the frightened guard pointed. "I don't see anything," one of them said as they stared into the blank.

"I'm not kidding you!" the terrified guard said to the other doubtful officers. "I saw something freaky there!" he then pointed at the same spot again only to find that there was nothing there. His face tuned even paler.

"Ah, it's gone!" he screamed as he crawled back in fear for his life.

"Look mac, you must be seeing things," one of them tried to assure the petrified man, "there's nothing over there."

"I—" the man was now dumbstruck, not only he was the only one seeing the monster in front of him, it had now disappeared as well! He mumbled out explanation after explanation to convince his fellow guards but they weren't having any of it, they dragged him out from there whilst Ryuk hid behind a wall giggling.

* * *

"Humans are so predictable," he said to himself. "Why do they hire the most scared people? It's pathetic." He then headed out of the prison and into the bright day. Immediately his eyes squinted as they lay upon the Sun. "Ugh, I forgot how much I hated the outside world," Ryuk muttered to himself, "I've been stuck in there with Light so long that I forgot what the world is like with the lights turned on."

He felt a rumble in the pits of his gut, "Fuck! I forgot how hungry I was! I need apples!" he looked around for the fruit that drove him mad—he looked up at the trees, down in the bushes and even in the nearby markets. Strangely enough, there seemed to be a scarcity of apples that day—not a single apple in sight, not even a damn green one!

"Ugh! If I don't get an apple soon, I'll die of starvation!" Ryuk cursed the plight he'd found himself in. Just as he was about to lost his mind his nose picked up a familiar tart smell.

"Oh boy, mommy gave us apples Hitoshi!"  
"Yeah! We'll have such an awesome time eating them!"

* * *

"Children?" Ryuk thought to himself before he saw two small kids hopping and skipping into the park across from Ryuk. Two small chubby children waddled down carrying with them a basket of apples.

"Mmm," Ryuk's mouth watered at the sight. He felt as if he'd hit the jackpot! He was already planning on how he was going to devour them.

"Hm, they're just children. They're always easy to scare." Ryuk tapped his fingers and snickered devilishly.

"Come on Hiromi! Gimme those!" the young boy urged his sister.

"Just wait a minute, Hitoshi! Let me open the basket." the younger Hiromi replied as she tried to pry open the basket with her plump little fingers to no avail.

"Ooh!" the frustrated Hitoshi stepped in to help; he grabbed one flap of the enclosed basket, "pull!"

They both pulled the flaps as hard as they could, but their little bodies could exert only such force, and when it exceeded they fell back down on the ground.

Ryuk was starting to grow impatient as the two children once again attempted to open up the picnic basket, "Come on," Ryuk instead eagerly, "open up already! I'm getting hungry here for fuck's sake! Come on!" and just as he was about to go nuts again, _pop_ , the basket cracked open.

"Yay!" The two children cheered hopping around, even Ryuk hopped along with them in celebration. "Let's eat!" Hitoshi said elatedly as he and Hiromi each took an apple in either hands and began chomping on them. "Huh?" Ryuk uttered as he saw the children munching on the delicious fruit.

"Hey, you started without me?"

Ryuk couldn't believe what he'd just uttered; he could've just gotten over there and picked up a few apples for himself, hell he could've had some fun scaring the little children out of their diapers as well, so then why wasn't he going?

"What if I scare them?" he thought to himself. Even in an eternity Ryuk would've never utter those words, let alone for a bunch of kids! Maybe being with someone like Light had caused a little bit of humanity to find its way into Ryuk's miserable existence, albeit Light's sense of humanity was debatable.

Still Ryuk wanted some apples and he planned on doing so. He got in his usual state of mind and decided to pounce upon the delicious fruit.

"Hee yah!" he flew towards the basket, he reached there and peeked in to get his prize.

The basket was empty.

"Mmmh! They were so tasty!" Hiromi said to her brother whilst rubbing her tiny tummy.

"Yeah!" her brother answered. "They were so awesome!"  
"What?!" Ryuk uttered dumbfounded, "They ate them all?!" How could he be so naive, how could he let his 'humane' side get the better of his primal desires? He could've had been munching on apples—he would've also gotten the pleasure of scaring the life out of two little children, yet he chose to play nice!

"How could those little brats finish those so quickly?" he said to no one in particular, and just when he thought things couldn't get any better.

"Let's get some more!"  
"Yeah!"

"More?" Ryuk said about the little portly children & their ravenous appetite , and they wanted more!  
"These children aren't human," the Shinigami shook his head in disbelief, "how much can those stomachs contain?" Then suddenly an idea struck him.

"Wait! They probably know where to get more apples from! If I follow them then I'll get apples too!" Suddenly a naughty smile creased its way along Ryuk's lips and he was now more determined than ever to satiate his desires.

* * *

So he followed the children through the busy city streets in hopes of getting some apples. He went through it all; crossed busy roads, went through busy communes, went through every market, rode in trains, buses, at one instance he was even close to getting hit by a tennis ball...again.

"Yikes!" the Shinigami stepped sideways and avoided being hit with the tennis ball. He was once again beginning to lose his patience, more importantly he was beginning to question the children themselves.

"How do they survive this long travel? How do they don't get killed?"

These questions lingered over his head as he continued to follow the cheerful children who didn't have a care for the world and only wanted apples.

"...and then we'll pour honey over them and eat them!" Hitoshi suggested for the umpteenth time how they were going to consume their favourite fruit.

"Yeah!" Hiromi would reply pumping her fist in the air.

"Ugh, I'm beginning to question my choice," Ryuk mumbled to himself. "I don' think this is worth it, at this rate I could've gotten apples by myself from somewhere!"

Indeed Ryuk was on the edge of his patience, he realised that should he not get apples he had bargained for he might go crazy and end up killing everyone in town. He was already on the road to that madness and not getting his craving for apples be pleased would only push him beyond the pinnacle of his insanity.

"We're finally here!" Hitoshi eagerly said to his sister.

"Oh boy," Ryuk just about had it with the children's exuberance and was dead set on killing them then and there. But what happened next made him forget everything.

He was beholden to what he described 'a mother-load of apples.'

* * *

No wonder the children loved the fruit so much; they were from an apple farm! Red apples, green apples, yellow apples, apple pie, apple cider, apple cake, apple this apple that, everywhere he lay his eyes he saw apples! He slapped himself to see if this was some sweet fantasy, it wasn't. For a moment his wild craving for apples had subdued and replaced with pure surprise. He had never in his entire existence seen so many apples at one place, hell he was ready to bet that no one would've ever seen so many apples at one place.

He decided not to waste any time anymore and immediately dived into a pile of apples.

"Yes!" Ryuk took an apple in each hand and gobbled it down. He took two more in either hands and wolfed them down. He was living his fantasy as he continued gorging down apples. Oh how patience is indeed a virtue; Ryuk was getting his worth for as he finished this pile and without even thinking dove into the next pile and began chowing down apples.

He didn't know that he was being watched.

* * *

"Hey!" he felt someone call him.

"What?" he said to himself, since when did someone see him? Obviously it wasn't Light, he was in jail. And besides, the voice was too...shrill.

Was it Rem?

He turned around and was witnessed to his horror.

Hitoshi and Hiromi pointing at his apple-stuffed face, with angry pouts plastered over theirs.

"Ah!" Ryuk yelped before hiding under the pile of apples.

"Come on out!" Hiromi demanded, while Ryuk tried to gather his bearings together.

What really confused him was how on earth they could've even see him? Unless the inevitable evil had occurred.

"Please, no," he internally begged as he peeked a look at the children, and to his horror there itt was; a tiny, minuscule piece of paper from his Death Note in Hiroshi's jet black hair.

He slapped his forehead hard; how could he be so careless? In his attempt to satisfy himself he must've had a torn piece of the Death Note drop in the young boy's hair, where it got caught. He swore Light, "You really needed to tear pages out of the Death Note for your little stunts didn't you Light?"

"Hey ugly!" Hiromi, the brunette called him out. "Ugly?" the Shinigami perked up, not even the other Shinigamis had called him ugly. How dare two puny earth children call him ugly?

"Listen here!" Ryuk got to his feet and pointed at the children, "I am not ugly! You hear?!" He growled angrily. Not even the other Shinigami had witnessed his rage, not even Light. But on that instant on the apple farm in front of two children, his rage was getting the better of his sense. He was most definitely ready to write the children's name in his Death Note.

"Yeah, ugly!" But to his sheer surprise, they weren't even fazed. Ryuk was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Hiromi inquired as Hitoshi threateningly stared the Shinigami, albeit it seemed very cute.

"Uhh..." Ryuk was literally lost at words, what could he say to the children? Not even his rage seemed to faze them. He had to tell the embarrassing truth.

"I uh..." he struggled with the words in front of the very threatening—and very cute—children.

"Speak up!" Hiromi demanded.

"I wanted some apples," Ryuk mumbled, he was sweating in front of children out of absolute shame!

"What?!" Hitoshi's little voice boomed.

"Oh, I saw you two in the park eating...apples. I love apples and I wanted some," he explained, feeling exposed. "I wanted apples, but I was afraid to ask. I don't know why. So I followed you, because you said that you'd get more apples, so you knew where to get more apples. So uh, I followed you to here." He had never felt so embarrassed before.

He continued in front of the threatening children, "So when I followed you here, I saw so many apples. I—I couldn't control myself!"

The children's expression eased a bit, but Ryuk sensed that he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry kids."

"Why didn't you ask for some?" said Hiromi cheerfully.  
"Huh?!" Ryuk did not expect this.

"Yeah, all you had to do was ask, we would've given you some!" Hitoshi said, Ryuk's jaw dropped as he looked at the children astonished. Well this turned around for the weirder.

"What? Really?" Ryuk couldn't believe his ears, were they hearing things?

"Yeah sure!" Hiromi said. "You can eat as much as you want!"

Ryuk was elated as he could be; he had now a free pass to eat all the apples he want. Without even saying a word he turned around and headed for the next apple pile.

"Wait!" the children stopped him.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Ryuk sighed to himself.

"We wanna eat with you!" They said in unison. Ryuk's worries alleviated and once again bliss filled him. And so he and the two chubby children gorged on all the apples they could ever eat. They ate, talked, had fun and ate more apples.

Their parents however did not believe them when they said a _Shinigami_ had eaten apples with them. And that is an even kookier story.

* * *

 **Hoping you all enjoyed the crazy tale :D Apologies if it went a little to AU, but this is how I picture Ryuk XD  
** **Reviews and criticisms are warmly welcomed :D Se ya later!**

 **~Machu :3**


End file.
